No Hablo Inglés
by Hotly81173
Summary: This was done for Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Monday, October 22 – Week 4 Open Character Prompt: Your character dials the wrong number but the voice that answers is very familiar and they recognize your character. (Suggested by Whiitewolf.) Summary: Emily tries to make a call in the dark and inadvertently dials the wrong number.


**This was done for Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts**

**Monday, October 22 – Week 4**

**Open Character Prompt: Your character dials the wrong number but the voice that answers is very familiar and they recognize your character. (Suggested by Whiitewolf.)**

**Summary: Emily tries to make a call in the dark and inadvertently dials the wrong number.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

**No Hablo Inglés**

Her apartment was dark; she hadn't turned on any lights when she came home. The only light came from the moonlight shining through the window. She sat in the middle of her living room floor, trying to decide what to do. How could she possibly love this man? She couldn't handle this anymore. It was just too hard. It hurt too much to love someone who would never love you in return. Emily felt like she was drowning in a whirlpool of emotions and there was no way out. She picked up her phone and hit the speed dial number for Dave.

The phone rang on the other end of the line and Emily waited to see if he answered. She didn't know if he would or not, but she hoped he would because she really needed someone to talk to right now. She had to have someone to talk to, and he was the only one she trusted enough to keep her secret.

"Hello?" answered the voice. Oh crap, she hadn't meant to call him; he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

She had to get him off the phone, she needed to call Dave. He was the one she had meant to call in the first place.

"Lo siento, marcado un número equivocado," (Sorry, I dialed the wrong number,) she said, trying to disguise who she was.

"Prentiss? Is that you?" Hotch asked, recognizing her voice.

"Lo sentimos, no hablo ingles," (Sorry, I don't speak English,) she said, her heart was racing. Why did she think she could deceive this man? He had heard her speak Spanish enough to be able to recognize her voice anywhere.

"Prentiss, I know it's you. I know your voice and I also have caller ID, remember? You might as well tell me what is going on, or I am coming over to see for myself that you are okay. Why are you trying to disguise your voice anyway?" he asked her.

"Dammit… Hotch… I can't talk to you about this."

"Then why did you call me?" she could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to call Dave," she hissed into the phone.

"Well tell me what's wrong, and maybe I can help. You did promise to come to me if you were having a bad day," he said, making her feel guilty, unintentionally of course.

"Hotch… I can't. It's too hard okay?" she whispered into the phone.

"If you can talk to Dave about it then you can talk to me about it. Now come on Emily, tell me what's wrong. Please, let me help," he pleaded with her.

"I can't Hotch. It's about you," she said and hung up the phone.

Hotch stood there and wondered what that was all about. Well he'd be damned if he was going to sit here and wait for her to come to her senses. He pulled on his tennis shoes and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up to Emily's apartment building. He found a parking spot and got out, locking the doors behind him. He hoped she was at home, but if she wasn't then he would wait for her. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it took all night.

He knocked on the door, listening for movement behind the door. Nothing. He knocked again. He heard the rustling form inside, but she didn't come to the door.

"Prentiss, open the door. I know you're in there, I can hear you moving around. Open the door."

Suddenly the door jerked open to reveal a tear stained Emily Prentiss in nothing but a turquoise silk robe that fell mid-thigh.

"What? I told you on the phone that I couldn't talk to you about this. Please, just let it go," she said as a fresh round of tears started to roll down her face.

Hotch walked past her into her apartment, turning he waited for her to shut the door.

"Sure, come on in," she said sarcastically.

After she locked the door Emily turned and faced the object of her obsession. He was facing her with a worried look on his face.

"Hotch, why are you here? I told you I couldn't talk to you. Why do you have to be the hero all the time? You can't fix everything. Sometimes it's beyond the realm of Aaron Hotchner. Sometimes it just is what it is."

"And exactly what is **it**, Emily?" he said, his arms folded over his chest.

Emily stared at him, contemplating what to tell him, if anything. Then she realized he had called her by her first name, something he hardly ever did.

"Emily, you have to trust me. I know it has been hard for you since you have been back. I thought I had been helping. What did I do that made you not want to talk to me? I don't understand, so explain to me what I have done that made you stop trusting in me to be able to help you. Why can you go to Dave and not me?" he asked her softly.

"I can go to him because I know he can keep quiet about what I tell him. I can go to him because I can't go to you when it has everything to do with you Aaron," his name fell from her lips before she could stop herself from uttering it.

"Emily, whatever I've done, just tell me so I can try and fix the problem, please," he begged.

"Fine, you want to know? You really want me to tell you. Here it is Aaron… I have feelings for you. Feelings a subordinate shouldn't have for her supervisor. I could deal with them fine until you started dating Beth; whom by the way I find a little creepy. She makes my skin crawl, and yes it may be jealousy or it could be that she is a psycho, waiting to kill you in your sleep. When you started seeing her it made me realize that she had something that I never would. She had you. I thought I had been seeing signals. One day you were kind of flirty with me and then the next it was back to the gruff Agent Hotchner. It went back and forth like that for months and then one day you are suddenly dating **her.** Well I can't handle the yo-yo feelings coming from you Aaron, either you want me or you don't. You can't have it both ways," she ranted.

Hotch stood there watching her as she talked. Shocked mostly, but then he found it humorous to see her like this. He would never have pegged her as the jealous type. He had never told the team that he wasn't dating Beth; he just let them assume what they wanted. He and Beth had been training partners, nothing more; sure she had wanted more, but he wasn't ready to date yet. Not her anyway. But now that he knew Emily had feelings for him as well… he could finally tell her the truth.

"And another thing… you are the most hard headed…,"

He cut her off when her grabbed her upper arms gently, "Shut up Emily," he said before he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

Emily pulled back in shock. "What are you doing? What about Beth?" she stammered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"There is no Beth, there never has been. We trained for the triathlon together and went our separate ways; nothing ever happened with her Emily," he smiled.

"What? I thought… but Dave said… I don't understand," her brows furrowed.

He smiled down at her, chuckling at the confusion on her face.

"I wasn't ready to date. Not her anyway. I was waiting."

"Waiting? For what?" she asked, still confused.

He bent his head down, whispering in her ear, "I was waiting for you."

"For me? Aaron… what?" she was clearly stunned.

"Be quiet Emily and just let me kiss you," he whispered against her lips.

His mouth was firm against hers as his hands roamed her back. Letting one rest on her lower back, the other moved to tangle in her hair as he delved deeper into the depths of her mouth.

Emily's hands gripped his shoulders tighter as he pulled her flush against him. Moaning when she felt the hardness of his erection pressed against her pelvis. She ground her hips against him, needing to feel the friction against her. Hotch groaned and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He turned and placed her on the closest piece of furniture, which just so happened to be her breakfast nook table. It was the perfect height for him to pound into her.

She sat on top of the table while he untied the satin sash of her robe and pushed it back off her shoulders, where it pooled around her waist on top of the table.

Hotch's breath hitched when he took in the sight before him. Never had he seen someone so beautiful, "God Emily, you are so beautiful," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her breasts.

Emily's back arched towards him when he pulled her nipple into his mouth, nipping it gently between his teeth. Her moans were intoxicating, a sound he would never grow tired of hearing. A sound he wanted to draw from her over and over again.

Hotch cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them tenderly. He couldn't get enough of her. Emily lifted his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor behind him. Her hands moved to the button of his jeans where she quickly opened it and slid the zipper down; pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down over his hips and thighs as far as she could reach, he stepped out of them without missing a step of hi attention on her. She then took his throbbing erection in her hand and stroked him slowly pulling a moan from deep within his chest.

"Oh God…," he moaned against her neck.

Emily laid back onto the table and wrapped her legs higher around his waist. Pulling him down to her she kissed him passionately before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Make love to me Aaron," she said, trailing her hands up his biceps to his shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he lined himself up to her hot, wet core.

Emily felt the head of his cock at her entrance and reached around grabbing his ass, pulling him into her.

They both moaned as he began to move in and out of her. But didn't want it to be a quick fuck on the table, he wanted to take his time and make love to her slowly and thoroughly. He pulled back from and lifted her from the table, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and he carried her through her apartment, up the stairs to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and repositioned himself between her thighs.

"Aaron… please," she moaned, reaching for him trying to pull him back inside of her.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms over her head where he held them there with one hand. He trailed his fingertips lightly down her right arm and down over her right breast. He tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger before cupping her breast and sucking in the hardened tip.

"Stop Aaron… please… just take me. Please," she begged him.

He looked up from her breasts and saw the longing in her eyes. Lust poured from her very soul, begging him to complete her. He answered that call as he moved back up her body and gently pushed back into her.

"Damn… so tight. Perfect," he moaned as he began to move within in her again.

"Oh Aaron… God… please don't stop," she moaned as each slow, hard thrust brought her closer to the edge.

"Never… never stop… Love you," he groaned as the pressure built in his stomach.

Emily's eyes met his, shocked at his admission, "You love me?" she panted as he thrust into her again and again.

"Oh God Emily… yes sweetheart. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone," he held her gaze with his as they climbed toward oblivion together.

Emily felt her orgasm hit her hard and fast, clinging to him she cried out in ecstasy as her walls clenched tight around him. "I love you Aaron," she moaned into his ear.

Hotch exploded deep within her clenching heat at her words. He collapsed onto his forearms above her, trying to catch his breath. Rolling to his side he pulled her close, their legs tangled together and their fingers laced together.

"I mean it Emily, I love you. I want to be with you," he mumbled into her hair.

"I want that too. I love you and all I want is to be with you. That is all I have ever wanted," she said softly.

"Sleep sweetheart, we'll work everything out. Let's just sleep for now," he said, pulling the covers up over them. He pulled her back to him and smiled to himself before saying, "I'm glad you dialed the wrong number tonight."

"Why is that?" she asked quietly.

"Because it gave me the chance to tell you how I feel about you," he stated and then thought for a moment. "Did you know that I find you totally sexy when you speak Spanish."

"Well in that case, ¿Qué le dice a ronda número dos?" (what do you say to round number two?)


End file.
